Eevee Talk
by Sanosuke Agari
Summary: Sanosuke has just started her journey, but the only pokemon left for her is the overly excited, talking Eevee! She then joins her friend Lucas, and they start out their journey together. But what happens when Sanosuke learns a secret about Eevee...?


Eevee Talk

**_Disclaimer... Well, If I owned Pokemon, let's just say I wouldn't be writing this..._**

Chapter 1

I slowed my bike to a stop as I came to Professor Rowan's lab. There seemed to be a commotion going on in inside.

I kicked the kick stand into place, and left my bike near the front entrance. Just as I was about to push open the double doors, they flung open and out came a boy. I didn't get a look at his face, but I saw he had blonde hair, flared up in whatever that style was, and a green scarf wrapped around his neck.

He forced me back, and I fell to the ground. "Will you watch where you're going?!" I snapped, picking myself up. He didn't reply, just scurried off, leaving me behind.

That… Was odd. I was never that angry towards anybody… It must have been from what had occurred earlier.

I pushed the doors open, and a gust of cool air blew against my face. It was empty in here now; no sign of any presence. Basically, it was lonely in here.

"_Once you start… You can never return." _My father's words echoed through my mind. _"Leave. Go start your journey… But if you come back, we'll call the police."_

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't even want to remember my back-stabbing father. As far as I was concerned, my family didn't even exist.

_But, Karin is turning ten in a month_, said a little voice in my head. I ignored it.

"Hello?" asked a man's voice, "can you help you, miss?"

I snapped to attention. "Mr. Irving!" I exclaimed, as I realized who he was. "How are you? Where's Lucas?" I asked. God, how happy I was to see him!

"He should be on his way," said Mr. Irving. "But, how are you, Sanosuke? I, uh… Heard what your father said…"

As much as it hurt to, I flashed him a warm smile. "I'm fine. Really. I didn't read into it."

"He nodded. "That's good."

I hated lying to Mr. Irving. He was like a second father to me. He could see through my little act, and that I was hurting inside; and so could Lucas, but unlike anybody else, Lucas could always make me feel better.

Maybe that was one reason why I was in love with him.

"In any case," said Mr. Irving, adjusting his glasses, "Professor Rowan is in the back. With the starter Pokemon…"

He gestured me toward a door at the back of the room. I smiled sincerely this time, and opened that door. There was a strange, large machine, with four circular slots. Next to that machine stood a fierce looking, elderly man, who I guessed was Professor Rowan.

"Child!" He said as I arrived. "You are here for your starter Pokemon!… Am I right?"

I nodded. He looked me over.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Thirteen, sir," I replied.

"Thirteen?! You put off this moment for three years?!"

"Uh, er…" I stammered nervously. "S-so did Lucas, sir."

"Right, right," he agreed. "About your Pokemon…"

"Yes sir! I am prepared to choose!"

"Well, you're too late. There aren't anymore."

"Excuse me?!"

That announcement knocked the wind right out of me. All of those years of waiting…

"That's right. A girl and a boy already came, and took the Piplup and Chimchar, and the Turtwig is reserved for Lucas."

It took me a moment to grasp the situation. There were no more. None. I'd have to wait another year… I had to accept that.

I nodded. "I see. Okay. Thank you, though."

Mr. Irving's hands were shaking with frustration now. Just as I turned to leave, he shouted, "no! No… We…We have one more…"

He lead me to that machine, and pressed a button. "We were studying her… But… You can take her."

Then her picked up a red and white sphere, and gave it to me. I looked to Rowan, who seemed oddly calm about this.

And suddenly, the ball popped open, and it emitted a red light.

When she appeared, she was beautiful. She stood on four paws, and her fur was chocolaty brown, with a collar of white, as was the tip of her bushy tail. She had long, pointed ears, big, brownish-black eyes, and a playful smile across her pretty little face.

"She's an Eevee. Adorable, isn't she? She's still young, though, so she's a bit stubborn…"

Eevee turned to me, curiously. "_Eevee_?" she asked, as though to say, "Are you my new master?"

I nodded. "Hi, Eevee. I'm Sanosuke."

"Yay!" Eevee squealed, jumping into my arms. "A new master!"

I, obviously, was the only one shocked and startled by a Pokemon, talking, for both Mr. Irving and Professor Rowan both had a smile played across their faces.

"I was getting to this point… We have two reasons why we were studying her. Number one: she has about seven different evolutions, not including herself. The second reason: she can speak the human language fluently."

I looked at Eevee, who blinked, and smiled. "From spending time with all of them for so long as an egg"

Professor Rowan then handed me a strange device as Eevee climbed onto my shoulder. It was bright red, and as I flipped it open, it revealed two black sections; one with a control pad, the other with a large, green button, and two screens, one on the top portion, and the other on the bottom.

"What is…?" I didn't finish my sentence.

"It's a Pokedex. It records information on Pokemon you've met." Rowan explained leisurely. Eevee nodded, agreeing.

"As a Trainer, what do you plan on doing on your journey?" Mr. Irving asked.

I thought for a second. "Well… Beating gym leaders, entering contests, and becoming the Sinnoh League Champion with my team… But mostly… I just want to have fun with Eevee…" We glanced at each other. "…And any other Pokemon we happen across."

The two smiled. "Good luck, Sanosuke. Make us proud."

I smiled as I turned to walk out, and waved. "Bye bye!"

Eevee's tailed flicked back and forth as we left the lab. "Lucas!" she exclaimed, pointing her paw. I looked up form my Pokedex, and there he was.

He wore and odd red hat, with a Pokeball symbol in the back, concealing his brown hair. His red scarf nearly covered his entire neck, and he also wore a black vest over a white, long sleeved under shirt, blue six pocketed jeans, tennis-shoes, and a yellow back pack. His brown eyes flashed to m green eyes as he noticed me.

"Lucas Irving," I stated in a dull tone as he reached me, "finally you arrive!"

He grinned. "I see you've met Eevee. What're you two doing together, exactly? Running errands, I assume?" Lucas said, tickling Eevee's chin. Eevee giggled.

"Well, actually, I'm starting my journey today---"

"Sanosuke's my new master!"

Lucas looked as shocked as I was when I first heard Eevee speak (which I still was).

"What's wrong, Lucas? Skitty got your tongue?"

Lucas gave me a look. "You… Eevee said she didn't want a master!"

We looked at each other, then at Eevee, who didn't seem to hear us, because she was zoning out. "I'm hungry," she said. "Sanosuke, can we eat?"

I sighed. "Later," I said, then turned to Lucas, "are we gonna still travel together like we planned?"

He shrugged. "Do you still want to?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"All right. Wait out here, and I'll get my Turtwig, okay?"

He ran off, probably to the lab, and I snapped my Dex (nick-name for Pokedex) shut.

"Are you two friends?" asked Eevee. I nodded.

"Old friends."

I leaned against the wall, and Eevee jumped off my shoulder. Then, I remembered what I had planned on giving my Chimchar if I got stuck with it. I wasn't a big fan of Fire types, because of their stubbornness, but, you know what they say: "Waste not, want not".

…..Okay, so, maybe that wasn't the best example… In fact, it was the worst example… Anyway!!!

I dug in my backpack and pulled out a red bandana. "Eevee," I said, and tied it around her neck. She looked adorable; completed, like an unfinished puzzle (yet another bad example).

Suddenly, we heard shouting from inside.

"Dad! How could you?!" Lucas was saying, "we needed her! We have no others!"

"She will do Sanosuke good!" Mr. Irving replied, "if you have a problem, take it up with someone else!"

"But, she's different! Eevee doesn't---"

Eevee jumped in front of me. "Sanosuke, do I get a nick-name?" she asked.

"Eevee doesn't" _what?_

"Uh, er… N-no…" I replied.

"Why?" So many questions!

"Cuz… There's no nickname good enough for you…" I NEED to hear about this!!!

But, it was too late. By the time Eevee settled down, Lucas was walking calmly with Turtwig, a grass-type Pokemon, with the body of a turtle, and a plant of some kind sprouting on its head. It was actually kind of… Cute.

"Ready?" He asked, drawing out a Pokeball. "Sprout, return," he said, as the beam of red light engulfed the Turtwig, and shot back into it.

I nodded. I didn't have to think about how Eevee felt about her Pokeball. The way she popped out of it when I held it… As if I triggered it somehow.

It was pretty strange, though, how warm it was in my hands. I hadn't noticed it before, but now that I think about it, I had a strange feeling when I held it…

Lucas waved his hand in front of my face. "Zoning out? Let's go!"

I flashed him a grin. "Okay!"

Eevee raced in front of me, and I shot after her, with Lucas right behind us. "Look out, Sinnoh…" I announced, "…Cuz here I come!"

**_Hope you guys liked it! It's my first pokemon fanfic ever... If I get enough reviews, then I'll update! Thank you for your time!_**


End file.
